


Messes of Our Own Making

by carry_on_wayward_sister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Chaos, Disaster trio being chaotic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Moths, Obi-Wan get some sleep, lineage feels, sleepy, yes you heard right moths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_sister/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_sister
Summary: “Are you kriffing serious, Snips?! What happened here???”, Anakin cried exasperated when he tiredly shuffled into the common area of the apartment he shared with the aforementioned padawan. No answer. What greeted him as he left his room after a well deserved night of sleep was not per se an unfamiliar sight. It was, however, drastically worse than usual.Or:Chaos, bickering and lineage feels.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Messes of Our Own Making

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback would be very welcome. :)  
> Oh and I'd like to excuse myself for my punctuation and spelling beforehand, It's not perfect xD  
> Apart from that I don't really have anything to say except that I hope you have fun reading this piece of disaster trio chaos :D

It was a beautiful morning in Coruscant. The sun filtered golden through the half closed blinds, the air outside the temple was warm for the first time since summer had passed and if Coruscant had any birds worth mentioning they would be chirping outside the window of his shared room. Spring had finally come to the capital of the Republic and outside in the garden the residents of the Jedi temple made use of the first warm rays of sunshine. The laughing of younglings chasing each other in a game of tag echoed through the air and scattered across the lawn were masters and their padawan learners practicing fight sequences. At the far end of the garden, cross legged and buried deep in his meditation, sat Master Yoda taking in the peaceful scenery.

But that was on the other side of his window. On the inside there was little left of this serene atmosphere.  
“Are you kriffing serious, Snips?! What happened here???”, Anakin cried exasperated when he tiredly shuffled into the common area of the apartment he shared with the aforementioned padawan. No answer. What had greeted him as he left his room after a well deserved night of sleep was not per se an unfamiliar sight. It was, however, drastically worse than usual: Utter and complete chaos.

He was used to the occasional droid part or data pad lying where it certainly did not belong, discarded clothes on the floor, or one or two (or ten) dirty dishes stacking next to the sink but this… this was really something else. It looked like a Tatooinian sandstorm had passed through right after a bunch of sonic bombs had gone off. The floor was covered with what looked like the full content of Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s closet: Ceremonial robes crumpled up next to winter anoraks and diving gear and he even thought he could spot his formal attire below his spare boots in the corner of the room. Carefully, he tried to find a way through the mess on the floor and headed to the table in the corner where he found a good amount of his tools scattered across the tabletop accompanied by several storage units and what seemed to be a failed term paper. Ahsoka had failed a term paper? He hadn’t known that. Anakin turned it around inquisitively. _“The Philosophy of Agriculture and Cattle Farming in Outer Rim Regions”_ , it read on the top. Well, that certainly explained it; that topic was even more boring than an uneventful diplomatic mission with Obi-Wan. And that said something.

He looked around the room again. Well, it could hardly stay like this. Someone had to clean this mess away and it was definitely not going to be him. He sighed. “Ahsoka! Would you please come out and explain to me what in the Force’s name happened here and while you’re at it clean up that mess you made?”, he called into the direction of Ahsoka’s room where he suspected the young Togruta was hiding trying to dodge the task she would have inevitably coming. No answer. That was weird. Cautiously, he stepped over the last articles of clothing and knocked on her door. Still no answer. That was it! The young Jedi opened the door, expecting to find Ahsoka lying on her bed giving him a mischievous smile but when he let his gaze wander through the room he found it empty. “She can’t possibly be serious”, he muttered under his breath and turned around to face the mess that was decidedly not of his own making. Admittedly apart from the tools on the table. “Well, what other choice do I have”, Anakin sighed resignedly and bowed down to grab the first article of clothing he could reach. It was Ahsoka’s ridiculously short crop top. She hadn’t worn in quite a while now but he could still vividly recall the first time he had seen her wearing it. It had been when they had first met each other in the middle of an active war zone where he had agreed to be her master. Rex had almost had a heart attack when he saw the non existent amount of protection it offered. He chuckled silently and carefully folded it as he started to sort the clothes by owner. The next thing he picked up was his ceremonial robe. The last time he had worn it was when he had been knighted. Obi-Wan had been so proud. A smile crept up his face and he started a second pile for his own clothes.

That’s how he continued until he heard a loud knock on the door. Anakin straightened up, hissing as the muscles in his back and thighs ached from working on the ground for too long. I swear to you Ahsoka, if that’s you, you can be prepared to do the chores for the rest of the week!, he thought. “Is that you Ahsoka?”, he said with a tone so sweet it could only mean trouble, “because if it is, prepare yourself to-” He was interrupted by the door swooshing open and a grumpy looking Obi-Wan walking in just to stop dead in his tracks when he took in the state of the room he just entered.

His eyes still open wide, he let his gaze wander through the room until it landed on Anakin who was standing in the epicenter of the chaos. “For the Force’s sake, Anakin, how did you manage this?!”, Obi-Wan wanted to know, underlining what he just asked with a helpless gesture. ”I knew that you are not exactly what one would call a tidy individual but _this_ … This is a complete new level of untidiness. Even for you”, his former master declared in bewilderment.

Then he took a closer look at what Anakin was holding in his hands right now (the dress Padme convinced Ahsoka to wear for the last senate party) and looked back up. ”And are that Ahsoka’s clothes?! Don’t get me wrong, I agree they look very nice but aren’t they just a few sizes too small for you?”, the master added with a mischievous grin.  
“Hahaha, very funny, Master”, Anakin scoffed just barely trying to hide that he rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan’s comment. “If you really want to know what happened, you will have to ask my absent padawan. _She_ is the one who left our room like this, not _me_ ”, Anakin replied pointing indignantly at himself.

Whatever reaction he expected, it was not Obi-Wan doubling over from laughing with such a force that he barely managed to stay on his feet. When he finally had to gasp for air, Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest and and grumbled: “When you’re finished laughing about me, would you mind telling me what was so funny about my statement?” Obi-Wan just grinned at him. Man, sometimes he was really driving him nuts. “Well, you know young one”, he snickered, really putting an emphasis on ‘young one’, “where do you think she has got that from? Certainly not Master Yoda or Master Plo.” “Are you trying to suggest that _I_ \- ?! I _never_ left such a mess when I was your padawan”, Anakin huffed sounding almost scandalized which caused Obi-Wan to raise one eyebrow and to give him THE look. “I am so sorry that I have to rob you of this illusion you built yourself there but _yes, Anakin_ you did and you never stopped. Where do you think I just came from carrying about fifty percent of your tool box, the droid you’re working on and your favourite mug?”, he asked incredulously while he pointed at a medium sized box containing the aforementioned objects sitting behind him in the doorway. Anakin inhaled ready to answer that he had, for one, no idea and secondly, had looked for that mug everywhere yesterday morning.

However, before he could speak up, Obi-Wan continued his monologue, being very much aware of the cluelessness of his former padawan: “No, of course you have no idea because you are just as bad as Ahsoka. But if you really want to know, I am glad to tell you. I received a desperate call from the workshops this morning, informing me that you still hadn’t cleaned out the desk you used two days ago. And why, you might wonder, did they call me? Because they could not reach you. I would be annoyed right now if I wasn’t already used to those antiques of your’s anyway. But as you might have noticed, I have given up on teaching you organisational skills a while ago.”

“Have you ever considered that the student can only be as good as his teacher?”, Anakin threw in before Obi-Wan could continue making fun of him. Obi-Wan gasped. “Did you just imply that _I_ -” “Yes”, answered Anakin. “That’s not true at all. My room is perfectly organized. Everything is where it belongs!”, Obi-Wan tried to defend himself but he should have known that trying to win this battle against Anakin was pointless. Alas he wanted to sink to the niveau of a five year old. And just as expected, Anakin only shot “No, it isn’t!” back at him leaving him with no other choice but to respond with: “Yes, it is!”

“You have forgotten that I shared rooms with you for ten years, Obi-Wan. I know exactly what it looks like!”, Anakin pointed out only for Obi-Wan to reply: “Yes, you know how it looks when _you_ live there. Now that the source of the mess lives somewhere else it is an epitome of order and organization” “No, it isn’t” “Yes, it is!”

And that's how Ahsoka found them: Bickering like an old married couple as they always did. When she saw the mess inside the room she cursed under her breath. Damn, she had totally forgotten about that! The padawan carefully tried to retreat but it was too late, her master had already seen her. “So there is the culprit”, he grumbled, eying Ahsoka with an expression that promised at least a week of dishwashing duty. “I can explain that, I promise!”, she hurried to say, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
“Well that’s an explanation that I would love to hear, my dear”, Obi-Wan giggled, more than just a little bit of gloat audible in his voice. Anakin nodded in agreement. “For once today, I agree with Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka glanced back and forth between her master and her grandmaster who looked at her expectantly until she finally began to reiterate what happened this morning before Anakin had woken up to their living area having turned into a proverbial battlefield.

“So you see, Master, this morning when I woke up I had already received a message from Master Plo, telling me that he was not able to reach you via your comm” At this remark Obi-Wan gave Anakin a pointed look pointedly of which Ahsoka couldn’t really make anything so she only questioningly raised her eyebrows and continued telling her story. “Since he couldn’t reach you, he tried to reach me because contrary to other people in this room, I don’t misplace my comm 50 percent of the time.” That earned her a snicker from Obi-Wan.

“Anyway, Master Plo told me that he found moths in his closet.” “Moths?”, Anakin asked sounding incredulously. “Yes, moths”, Ahsoka replied helplessly, “Apparently, they ruined a lot of his robes so he wanted to advise us to look whether we have them in our closet too. I decided to simply do that then because you were still asleep but I too awake to go back to bed. That’s why I started pulling our clothes out of our wardrobe and discarded them on the floor: To go through them one by one and search them for holes and moths. It’s just that I didn’t get to the searching part since that was when Master Kenobi commed me and asked me if I could run a quick errand for him. He told me to find the data disc with his last mission report on his desk and to bring it to Cody who was supposed to meet me outside the temple.”

Anakin interrupted her and looked over to Obi-Wan. “So you knew where Ahsoka was the whole time? Why didn’t you just tell me?” “Firstly, you didn’t ask me about her and secondly, haven’t you listened to your padawan? It was a quick errand. I thought she would be done by now”, Obi-Wan defended himself.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too”, Ahsoka scoffed dryly, “I intended to run this small errand for Obi-Wan first, it was small after all so it shouldn’t take me much time, and then to come back to finish my search for the moths.”

“Wait a second”, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, “if it was such a quick errand to run why didn’t you just do it yourself?” Obi-Wan groaned, shaking his head: “Sometimes I really feel like I am talking to a brick wall. What do you think, Anakin? Because when I remembered that I promised to bring Cody the mission report, I was down at the workshops cleaning out the workbench you used, like I just told you ten minutes ago.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the childish behavior her master and her grandmaster were putting on display. Not that it was an unfamiliar sight rather the opposite actually since it happened so often that sometimes she really questioned whether it was really her who was the child in this group. She decided to put an end to it.

“Actually, you shouldn't be the one talking, Master Kenobi”, Ahsoka said, her eyes darting through the room sheepishly, “Why do you think it took me so long to bring Cody the data disc?” “That’s interesting”, Anakin rejoiced, “keep talking, Snips.”

“You see, the reason it took me so long is that I couldn’t find the data disc because while, as you so nicely explained to us, your room is the ‘epitome of order’, your words not mine, your desk is the biggest mess I’ve ever seen. I can’t even imagine how anybody would be able to work at that desk! The amount of data pads, books, pencils you stack on there is scary. And did I really find a grocery list from our mission last year?!” Ahsoka was virtually snickering by now and she thought that it almost looked like the tips of Obi-Wan’s ears were glowing red. Her master looked at his former master not even trying to hide the smirk that had slowly crept up over the course of the conversation. “Perfectly organized, hmmm?” “It’s not that bad”, the accused tried to convince them. “If it is not that bad, how do you explain to me that even after I dug through all of it, I didn’t find anything?” Anakin looked like he was having a field day. Maybe she wouldn’t have to do the chores after all. Obi-Wan was definitely blushing by now. “I don’t know?” It looked like her grandmaster had finally given up upon realizing that his former padawan and his grandpadawan had ganged up against him.

“Well I can tell you”, Ahsoka continued now less teasing and more kindly, “I went all the way down to the temple entrance and looked for Cody, who had already been waiting for me about half and hour, and I told him that I dug myself through the complete content of your desk but couldn’t find the disc that I was supposed to deliver anywhere. Do you know what Cody did?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “He smiled at me and said: ‘He probably took the work to bed with him so the disc might have slipped below his pillow when he fell asleep over work. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened but usually I am there to take the report out of his hands and put it on his desk before it gets lost’ I decided that that sounds very much like you, Master, so I went back up to your room and looked under your pillow and guess what!”

“What?”, Obi-Wan asked weakly, already suspecting what the answer would be. “I found the disc exactly where Cody told me it would be, below your pillow. I took it, delivered it to Cody and then headed straight back here where I found you two bickering about who of us is most likely to make a mess. I think it is a tie between you two by the way since _I_ have an actual excuse for my mess”, she remarked, gesturing towards the piles of clothes in the middle of the room as she finally entered, intending to complete her original task and leaving both her masters speechless in the doorway.

“Can you believe this?”, Anakin asked incredulously, turning to face Obi-Wan. “I believe that your padawan might be more right with her estimation than I would like it”, the older replied with a knowing smile. “She probably is”, Anakin agreed. “And you know what she is also right about? That it sounds very much like you to fall asleep over work. You should really get some sleep once in a while. Sleep is important”, with those words and a last soft smile towards his former master, Anakin turned around to join Ahsoka in her efforts.


End file.
